


When Can I See You Again

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Can I See You Again-Owl City (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Can I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> When Can I See You Again-Owl City (Pandora)

Prowl smiles lightly as he remembers his friend. He touches the CD that Jazz had given him. He couldn’t believe Jazz was gone and before he came here to this planet to catch up. They always told each other that they would see each other. Prowl subspaces the CD before going to the memorial to pay his respects. On the way he notices a silver car, from pictures the others shown him of Jazz’s earth alt-mode, it was a complete copy of it. His spark pulses painfully when he thinks about Jazz as he passes by the car.


End file.
